amour gluccose et idées foireuses
by mot de passe
Summary: Harry, une potion, Draco! hein...pas possible! oué mais faut lire jusqu'au bout sinon c pas drole


Bonjour chers lecteurs voici en collaboration étroite avec ma meilleur de toute les meilleur amis (c'est même elle qui a eu l'idée de départ) une nouvelle fic assez tordante …que dire a part sa … que les personnages ne sont pas a nous et que tout appartient a JK Rolling …oui mais sa vous vous en douter c juste pour éviter un procès

Sinon petite précision - La première auteuse est ma best friend

- La deuxième c moi

bonne lecture

* * *

Harry marchait le sac sur l'épaule jusqu'au terrain de Quidditch, pour s'entraîner. 

Il marchait en pensant à la coupe, et n'entendit que beaucoup plus tard des pas précipités derrière lui, il se retourna brusquement et vit Malefoy qui courrait derrière lui. Harry l'air de rien continuait à marcher, Malefoy aurait pu tomber se casser quelque chose ou même ramper pare terre d'épuisement que Harry ne bougerait pas le moindre cheveu. Rien d'étonnant à cela, ce Malefoy était son ennemi de toujours et à part Voldemort c'était la personne qu'il détestait le plus. Mais il semblait à Harry que Malefoy courrait toujours soudain il l'appela :

- Harry ! Pourquoi m'évites-tu ?

Ce dernier fut surpris Malefoy n'avait pas pour habitude de l'appeler par son prénom, mais Harry ne fléchit pas et il continuait de marcher comme si de rien n'était. Malefoy renouvela son appel, cette fois-ci Harry excédé se retourna :

-Quoi ?

Malefoy semblait étrange il n'avait plus cet air qui le rendait supérieur, il semblait béat et il contemplait Harry avec un air tout à fait niais.

-Harry, arriva-t-il à articuler, je t'aime !

Harry, pensant à une embrouille dont Malefoy avait le secret, se retourna et continua son périple jusqu'au terrain. Mais il entendait toujours les pas –agaçants- de Malefoy derrière lui, essayant de les abstraire de son esprit il arriva –enfin- au terrain de Quidditch. Toute l'équipe l'attendait, et Ron demanda à Harry pourquoi Malefoy le suivait comme ça. Harry haussa les épaules et fit mine de l'ignorer tout en allant revêtir sa robe écarlate toute l'équipe entendit une voix crier : « Harry, je t'aime ! ». L'équipe s'échangea des regards amusés, et Ron commença :

-Ne me dit que c'est Malefoy qui...

-Je ne sais pas, mentit Harry.

-Mais enfin...reprit Ron près à exploser de rire.

-Allons-y, dit Angelina qui avait du mal à réprimer un fou rire. (Comme vous pouvez le constater tout le monde a envie de se marrer mais personne n'a le courage d'assumer ce qu'il pense soit une situation tordante qui donnerait envie à quiconque présent sur le terrain de se fendre la poire...)

Une fois sur le terrain Harry aperçut avec désagrément une forme noire dans les tribunes qui criait :

-Oh, que tu es beau Harry sur ton Eclair de feu.

Excédé Harry demanda à Angelina si il pouvait renvoyer Malefoy, il descendit en piquer sur Malefoy et s'arrêta juste avant de le percuter :

-Va-t'en ! Va voir ailleurs, arrête tes imbécillités. (Harry est fâché une fois de plus il fait un grand froncement de sourcils et donne une chiquenaude énervée sur son balai de course...)

A la grande surprise d'Harry Malefoy fondit en larmes. Il se jeta pare terre en le suppliant de vouloir qu'il reste, mais Harry qui se plaisait devant ce spectacle refusa d'une voix ferme pour aller rejoindre l'équipe. Ron demanda :

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

-Je crois qu'il a été ensorcelé, mais laissons le ainsi... (Harry semble être sadique dans cette fic.) Continuons notre entraînement... Il lança un dernier regard satisfait à Malefoy qui se tortillait de sanglots pare terre -un spectacle répugnant (dixit Queudver dans le 3)-.

Ils continuèrent donc leur entraînement, après Ron et Harry décidèrent d'aller voir Hermione pour savoir si elle savait quelque chose à propos de ce problème, mais Hermione ne savait rien. Elle dit tout de même que ce n'était pas naturel et que seule la magie pouvait en être la cause (Hermione est HYPER perspicace). Drago continuait de suivre continuellement dans les couloirs durant toute la journée, mais le pire ce fut le cours de potions que les Gryffondor partageaient avec les Serpentards, Malefoy ne se contint plus, il reprit même Rogue quand celui-ci fit ses habituelles remarques sarcastiques à Harry :

-Monsieur, vous n'avez pas honte de traiter ainsi Harry, se révolta Malefoy.

La classe rouge et verte (merci de piger l'allusion) était trop pantoise pour dire quoi que ce soit. Mais Rogue crut que –dans son sadisme profond et son esprit tordu- c'était une méthode de Malefoy pour humilier davantage Harry, comme Malefoy prenait plaisir à le faire, mais il se rendit vite compte que ce n'était pas le cas lorsque Malefoy se jeta à ses genoux pour que Harry n'aie pas de 0 à cette potion de Plaisir. C'était Malefoy qui s'humiliait tout seul. Et Rogue crut que c'était du à Harry car celui-ci lui aurait jeté un maléfice, lorsque la sonnerie retentit, il appela Harry de sa voix la plus menaçante : « Potter veuillez rester je vous prie ». Harry se retourna et revint sur ses pas avec appréhension. Rogue commença son interrogatoire :

-Vous trouvez cela sans doute très amusant ?

-De quoi parlez vous, monsieur ? répondit Harry.

-De quoi parlez vous, monsieur ? Répéta Rogue avec une voix aigrelette et démente.

Harry fit un pas en arrière. Rogue se rapprocha :

-MALEFOY ! Voilà de quoi je parle, Potter ! Hurla ce dernier le visage déformé par la fureur. (Il serait intéressant de conseiller à Harry l'utilisation d'un para-postillions...)

Harry venait de comprendre ce que voulait savoir Rogue, mais comme il ne savait rien il dit simplement :

-Je n'y suis pour rien si Malefoy se comporte de manière étrange, monsieur.

-Ah oui ? Vraiment ? demanda le prof avec une lueur de folie dans les yeux. (Rogue a pété un boulon) Vous n'avez pas lancé de maléfice illégal à Mr Malefoy ?

-Non, monsieur, dit Harry d'un ton raide.(En mm temps si il l'avait fait il l'aurait pas dit et puis c'était pas le moment de saouler Harry si il le cherche il va le trouver le maléfice, c'est que Harry a la baguette chatouilleuse...)

-Très bien, vous pouvez sortir. Mais prenez garde Potter, j'ai l'œil...

Harry sortit sans le saluer bien trop heureux de pouvoir quitter cet endroit sombre et ce sombre personnage. Hermione et Ron l'attendaient (comme d'habitude...):

-Alors ? demanda Ron.

-Ben... il croit que c'est moi qui aie ensorcelé Malefoy, dit Harry d'un ton nonchalant.

!--if !vml-- -C'est stupid, dit Hermione. !--endif--

-Vous savez, reprit Harry, je crois que Malefoy je le préfère méchant j'ai horreur que ce type me fasse pitié. J'aime à le détester, pas qu'il me fasse pitié. (Oh ! faut pas abuser)...

-Ca peut se comprendre facilement, dit Ron. Il est tellement normal de détester quelqu'un si on se met à avoir de la pitié pour lui, ça n'est plus marrant. Mais en même temps on peut voir le côté positif il va peut-être primo arrêté de raconter des conneries sur notre compte et secondo se ridiculiser ...tout...seul... (Petit sourire de psychopathe à ce moment là Ron.)

-Ouais, répondit Harry d'un voix peu convaincue, mais c'est quand même saoulant qu'il me suive partout et en + pour l'instant la personne qu'il ridiculise c'est moi...

- POTTER, hurla une voix de fille démente derrière lui.

Harry se tourna et vit un pékinois enragé c'est-à-dire Pansy Parkinson furax, elle avançait à grand pas en sa direction : (petit portrait de Parkinson furax : rouge brique, la fumée sort des oreilles et des bulles de bave et de rage sortent de la bouche et les yeux qui sortent de leur orbite...Bref un charmant portrait)

-QU'EST-CE QUE TU AS FAIT A DRAGO ? Hurla-t-elle en brandissant sa baguette vers Harry.

-Moi ? Mais rien, répondit Harry d'un ton très calme qui se veut exaspérant pour les gens en état de nerfs intense. (Petit portrait de Harry calme : teint rose, les yeux fixes et sourit d'un air narquois, les mains dans les poches et un froncement de sourcils genre « qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? »)

-AH OUI ? Continua à s'époumoner Parkinson.

-Oui, répondit Harry avec ce même ton, et s'il te plait arrête de hurler et baisse ta baguette tu pourrais blesser quelqu'un.

Parkinson semblait reprendre son souffle et essayant de réfléchir :

-J'ai bien vu au cours de potions que ça n'était pas normal, que lui n'était pas normal !

-Oui, et alors ? Quel rapport avec moi ? reprit Harry.

-C'est toi j'en suis sure, toi ou un des petits camarades là ! dit-elle d'une voix tremblante en désignant Ron et Hermione de sa baguette.

Harry haussa les épaules et fit demi tour pour se diriger vers la tour des Gryffondor, Ron et Hermione sur ses talons :

-Je crois qu'elle en pince pour Malefoy celle-là, dit Hermione d'un ton dédaigneux. Tu le lui as volé.

Les deux garçons éclatèrent de rire. Ils se rendirent à la salle commune des Gryffondor et les Gryffondor parlaient tous avec entrain de ce qu'il arrivait à Malefoy, quand Harry arriva ils se turent et regardèrent Harry avec suspicion :

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a à la fin ? dit Harry en fronçant les sourcils. (Après Lucius grinçant voici Harry fronçant...tin tintin...)

-Les gens de cette salle, commença Fred d'un ton narquois, croient que tu es la cause de ce que Malefoy « ressent » pour toi.

-Bah croyez ce que vous voulez, dit Harry au bord du fou rire en voyant les têtes effarées de ses compatriotes de maison (la vieille expression déjà)...En tout cas, reprit-il, je ne sais pas qui a fait ça mais j'aimerai que la situation redevienne comme avant...comme je le disais à Ron et Hermione, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui, répondit Hermione, mais moi je trouve que c'est marrant surtout Parkinson qui se met dans cet état-là (yurk yurk...)

Quelques heures plus tard, ils découvrirent le maléfice que Malefoy avait subi il avait bu à son insu un philtre d'amour et c'était Goyle et Crabbe qui s'étaient rebiffé contre leur maître comme quoi il faut toujours soupçonner au plus près de soi et non son pire ennemi et toujours bien traiter ses amis sinon leur vengeance peut-être terrible. Pour info, Malefoy est redevenu exécrable et Harry et ses amis peuvent de nouveau le haïr comme bon leur semble quant à Pansy sa joie est immense car elle a retrouvé sa fouine. C'est ainsi que se termine cette histoire d'une connerie intense...

(Deuxième auteuse écumant avec sa folie de savant fou ds les yx) a mouwa ! A mouwa !

Ce que vous ne savez cher publique, c que cette histoire a une suite, une suite tout a fait original, oui car nos cher et vénéré Crabe et Goyle maîtres incontestés de l'idiotie et de la stupidité n'avait malheureusement pas vu la petite astérisque, avec plus loin sa jumelle ou il y avait marquer à coter : effets secondaires

Malfoy redevenu normal pendant une semaine, rien qu'un toute petite semaine de répis pour notre héros (pas tres national vu qu'il est anglais mais bon la, sa gâche toute l'expression) préféré.

Un de ces effets secondaires avait était la coloration des si magnifique cheveux blond en un espèce de vert crapaud (aller ! j'invente une nouvelle couleur) dresser en pointe et sans aucun moyen de fixation même avec le nouveau gel magic'fix qui fixe tout même les cheveux les plus rebelle (et la j'imagine les cheveux en train de manifester avec les banderole en poussant des cris de Gollum qui vient de se coincer quelque chose dans la braguette : on veut pas de gel ! …non la je m'égard car sa on s'en fou un peu…) bon bref sa s'était que le début le pire restait a venir

Une autre réminiscence de cette potion été le faite que Drago été retomber sous le charme du Gryffondor, en désespoir de cause il tenta le tout pour le tout, et fit boire a Harry la même potion qu'il avait bu, a son insu, bien sur !

Et ce qui devait ce produire arriva Harry devint complètement fou et ce mis a écrire des tonne et des tonne de poème pseudo romantique à Malfoy qui passait des heures et des heures a tout lire, en gloussant comme un dindon puceau à qui on présenter une superbe dinde top model de son état (faut que j'arrête mais comparaison foireuse)

Tout ce petit manège continua pendant deux semaine et l'ambiance dans tout l'école été devenu atroce : entre Malfoy qui chanter des sérénade a Harry a 4h tout les matin avec un sort d'amplification pour que Harry l'entende bien, et Harry qui faisait exprès de perdre ces match de Quidicht rien que pour laisser gagner son mamour adoré au sucre roux parfumer a la vanille …bon ok j'arrête...ce qui devait arriver arriva (j'aime bien cette expression) Dumbludors ( oué g toujours du mal avec son prénom a lui ) Hurla. Il Hurla comme il n'avait jamais hurler ( ah si une fois quand il s'était coincer les doit dans une porte en fer de 7 tonne et demi) , il n'en pouvait plus ; les élèves défiler dans son bureau pour ce plaindre du comportement des deux tourtereaux puis ce fut le tour des professeur puis des parent d'élèves qui se plaignez que leur enfant a cause de cette ambiance ne pouvait apprendre correctement, bref Albus, ne pouvant prendre tranquillement son thé et ces petits gateau sec, hurla pendant le petit déjeuner ( s'était un dimanche matin le 7 décembre 1941 euh… non la aucun rapport)

(1er auteuse) rend moi ce clavier ! Bon alors continuons…

Tous les murs autour en frissonnent encore de ce hurlement. Tous les gens défilaient chez lui les uns après les autres en lui suppliant d'agir du haut de son bureau directorial( qui n'était pas fort haut mais assez pour hurler fort et même pour dire cette expression bien con...) Il se Décida enfin : il convoqua les 2 jeunes hommes , une fois arrivé dans le bureau ils s'assirent l'un à coté de l'autre et se lançaient des regards en dessous du museau ( j'avais envie de sortir ça) et roucoulaient ensemble ( rou rou rou...) en se regardant, il fallut un temps assez long à Dumbeldore ( appelons le Albus...) pour réagir face à ce spectacle. Albus ( donc) en suspens était là, et regardait puis il hurla à nouveau :  
-Main-te-nant ça suffit ! ( articulation du mot maintenant pour donner un effet de puissance ( tu sens la puissance ?) à la voix de Albus)  
Cette phrase eut pour effet de faire sursauter nos deux loulous :

-Gasp! Dirent-ils en coeur tel qu'un chat qui s'aperçoit que sa femelle (on va évité les autres sous-entendu) étaient devenue une lapine au cours de la nuit (ça rend moins bien que toua c clair...). Cependant Albus reprit sans se laisser démonter pour cet accès de surprise intense:  
-N'avez-vous pas honte ? Non mais n'avez-vous pas honte ? (Le faite de répéter 2 fois la phrase intensifie la chose)  
-Mais honte de quoi ? répondit Harry plutôt naïvement.  
-De votre com-por-te-ment, jeunes gens, s'égosilla-t-il. ( la rime en "en" est juste un effet stylistique pour montrer qu'Albus cause correctement...)  
Une facette insoupçonné de Albus s'élevé à nous, il est un brin sanguin ce type quand mm et en + un peu intolérant en ce qui concerne les relations entre homo sapiens males. Et là brusquement comme si de rien était, alors soudain ( intro longue! ah bon vous trouvez?) , Harry vit Malefoy avec c cheveux verdâtres ce fut la révélation de sa vie, il le vit là assis à coté de lui avec c cheveux et se demanda si il n'avait pas dormi ou plutôt cauchemardé depuis quand Malefoy était là avec c cheveux il se tourna vers Albus, l'oeil mouillé le regard éperdu :  
-Mais qu'a-t-il donc fait à ses cheveux?dit-il d'une voix mouillée. Où est le Drago aux cheveux blond que j'ai connu où est-il ?  
-En face de toi, Harry, dit Albus avec raison.  
-Mais non, il a les cheveux verts lui là...je ne pourrais jamais plu l'aimer plus jamais, bou houhouhou. Scène pathétique où tout le monde prend son mouchoir  
-Voilà un avec qui c'est résolu, pensa Albus dans son for intérieur... (J'aime bien cette expression)

(2eme auteuse) ohh regarde un oiseau dans le ciel

(1ere auteuse) ou ça … ehh rend moi ce clavier !

Oui 1sur 2 c'était déjà un bon résulta mais il fallait absolument trouver une remède pour l'autre mais sa aller etre dur ! Très dure !  
Donc une question se pose à nous comment trouver un remède ?  
Une petite ampoule apparue soudain a coté de la tête d'Albus (je savais bien qu'il était allumé se type) pourquoi ni avait t'il pas penser avent ? (AÏzaÏmer ?)  
Il avait sous la main le maître incontesté de la potion magique : Panoramix le druide…oups non Serevus Rogue l'homme au grand nez ! (Oué mais bon grand nez, grande baguette…magique bien sur pervers !) Albus pris congé des deux zigotos et décida qu'il s'occuperait du sujet plus tard la il avait un cour de danse du ventre (il doit etre trop chou avec le petite voile devant la figure et les yx entouré de mascara) d'eyes liner inculte !  
Pendant ce temps drago essayer de retenir Harry par le seul moyen qu'il pu : il s'accrocha au pied d'Harry comme une morve de girafe qui à la goutte au nez tout en criant on ne sait pas trop quoi mais sa ressembler a  
-Je t'aimeuuuhh ne part pas que ferait-je sans touwa ! C'est ma couleur de cheveu qui te répugne ? Mais la beauté et a l'intérieur …  
- Malfoy a l'intérieur tu a un intestin, un fois, un cœur…euh pas sur la …et tes organe je m'en fou !

( 1ere auteuse) si tu me rend le clavier je te donne un tablette de chocolat… merci !

Après cette remarque d'un pragmatisme effarant, Harry se détourna et réussit à se débarrasser de ce Drago collant qui lui collait aux basks. Drago était donc allongé pare terre se mouillant dans ses larmes : il avait le coeur (et oui il en avait un!) brisé. Bientôt il se releva parce que il commençait franchement à encombrer le passage les élevés faillirent de nombreuses fois le piétiner. Il se demanda maintes & maintes fois comment racheté le coeur d'Harry, il pensait à lui lire des poèmes sur le Quidditch :"Harry est vif avec le vif...d'or  
Il a la grande classe sur son balais, c'est un as..." mais Drago savait qu'il ne fallait pas que d poèmes pr reconquérir Harry il fallait faire plus fort il fallait prouver son amour haut et fort. Il imagina un plan qui était où Harry serait il verrait que Drago l'm et il finirait bien par chang d'avis. Drago mit son plan à exécution et cela se révéla etre un échec total. Harry vint le voir un jour rouge comme une tomate trop mure:  
-Drago tu es ensorcelé ! Tu ne m'as jamais aimé et moi non plus j'ai été ensorcelé mais j'ai réussi à la vaincre grâce à Dumbledore alors magne toi de faire de mm sinon moi je vais te le régler ton problème...

Mais il n'u pas le temps de réagir que drago lui roula le patin du siècle, et ce qui devait arriver arriva : le charme se rompis, ils se séparèrent en 1fraction de seconde répugner tout les 2 de se trouver dans cette position, et au même moment Albus sorti de derrière sa pote de bureaux car il avait place un caméra juste a l'entré…commença les truc moldu n'ont pas de place dans Harry Potter EH Oh c moi l'autrice je fait ce que je veut …et il avait tout vu alors comme Albus vois tout ,Albus sait tout il leur expliqua que c'était les plus gros défaut de l'autre qui faisait s'arrêter le charme et le plus gros défaut de Harry c'était son haleine de vampire hémophile qui ne se nourri que de chacal ( la faut connaître nahalbeuk pour comprendre)

Bref tout était redevenu normal, même les cheveux de Malfoy étaient redevenus blond platine plaqués en arrière les petits z'oiseaux gazouillaient, le calamar géant du lac barbotait dans l'eau …NON RON NE BOIT PAS SA ….

End

Petit générique de fin


End file.
